Colette and Minivan Doggies
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: Colette breeds demon doggies that are literally the size of MINIVANS! Yes, this is a figment of my dream life... ONESHOT! MWAHAHAHA! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**SCHOOL IS OUT! WOOT! HAHAHA! Here's a random story to tell you that I'm alive... Here!**

* * *

My relatives had come over from who-the-heck-istan and stayed over our house for a few days. My mom decided to take my grandmamma to a fancy dinner at Target (I never knew they had fancy dinners there… They only have pizza and tacos there…) I thought it wasn't nice to just leave me at home so I suck out and went to Target.

At first I couldn't find her so I got all my friends from Tales of Symphonia, except for Colette, and had tacos…

After that_ fascinating_, _delicious_, and _extravagant_ dinner, (They probably had roaches in the tacos… ewww…) The group left (Not after I kissed Lloyd and gave… no _forced _him my phone number and address to my house… hehehe…) and just left me at Target. I walked around and saw Colette there just sitting.

We started to talk (no matter how much I dislike her) and carried a pretty good conversation. But, that's when I saw my mom. She was eating lobster! (That's like… OMG at Target!) I left Colette and went over and confronted her. She just shrugged me off and went in her car with my grandmamma. So she basically just left me there, at Target with my arch nemesis, Colette Brunel…

But Colette was nice enough to take me to her house to spend the night with me. That night I slept… When suddenly, the room exploded!

"AGH! BUTT ON FIRE!" I screamed as I stopped, dropped, and rolled on the floor to extinguish the flames on my butt.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked as she came in.

"THE ROOM EXPLODED AND…and… It didn't explode?" I looked around to find that the room was the same. No explosion. Nothing.

"Just relax… It probably was a dream." Colette said as she walked away to her room.

I went back to sleep and as expected, there was another explosion. This time, I ran to Colette's room and dragged her to the room. This time, it looked like a nuclear bomb had hit it.

"SEE!?" I yelled.

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" Colette laughed maniacally.

"Huh?"

"GO MY PETS!" Colette yelled.

Dogs, the size of giant roaches, came and attacked me. I ran out of the house and sprinted for my life. But, being _big_ dogs and having _long_ legs, they got me in no time. They picked me up and threw me to the floor which made me get knocked out (They basically threw me to the ground which was very high being dogs that were the size of minivans)

I woke up to find myself in the same room I was in before. I saw Colette walk and say, "I'm not done with you just yet…"

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to take revenge on all the times you made me die in your stories and dreams…"

"I'm… sorry? Wait… no I'm not…"

"Goodnight…" She stomped out the door and locked it.

I looked around and say that there was a window in which I could make my escape. I unlatched the window and made my way outside. I then decided to hide under her car just in case she was watching.

Just as I wiggled my way under her car, the door of her house opened. All her dogs came and circled the car. I thought I was done for. But, instead of shredding me limb from limb, they just laid down and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight my precious puppies!" Colette said cheerfully as she said goodnight to them and closed the door.

The dogs didn't seem to notice me so I just ran to a neighbor's house across the street and banged in the door frantically.

The woman opened the door and let me in. I, was of course, so scared and nervous that Colette would find me an kill me that I started to ramble like a lunatic.

"I was at Target when I saw my friend Colette there I thought that she was just there because she had to shop and do stuff but I think that she was stalking me so anyway she invited me over her house and I spent half of the night there when suddenly BOOM there was an explosion and my butt got on fire so I talked to her and she said that it probably was a dream so I went back to sleep and like an hour later another explosion came and this time I made her see it and she started to laugh like she was high off something and her giant dogs-" I screamed at the woman.

"Wait… Giant dogs?" She asked.

"THE SIZE OF MINIVANS… AND GIANT ROACHES!" I screamed while foam came out of my mouth.

"Roaches? Are you high?" The lady replied.

"Yes!"

"So there were roaches there too?"

"NO! _Like_ the size of giant roaches! Similies! Geeze!" I replied twitching. "Her dogs attacked me and brought me back to her house when I ran away! Now, I'm here explaining myself to you! Help me!"

"The phone's in the kitchen… Help yourself to anything in the fridge… You need all the help you can get…" the woman sighed as she walked away. (I would be very afraid if some chick came in and started foaming and twitching... She could attack me and kill me… But this chick didn't feel this way… Nope…)

I looked back to see the horror… Colette was breathing down my neck. My life flashed before my eyes… Then I woke up.

* * *

**HEHEHE! Yay! This was a dream that I had... Scary... reviews are appreciated! Thankies!**


End file.
